You May Be Right
by Avery McAire
Summary: Collab with Nikki Flinn Done to Billy Joel's You May Be Right. Ginny is sick of being treated like dirt. Blaise is obsessed with Ginny and learning all the buttons to push. Put two and two together.
1. Friday Night I Crashed Your Party

You May Be Right

A/N This is a collaboration with my best friend Nikki Flinn. There are two parts to this story and I'm writing the Ginny/Blaise part of this one. Nikki is writing the Hermione/Draco part called The Meaning Of War

Chapter One

Friday Night I Crashed Your Party...

Ginny laughed gracefully at something Lavender said. She had no idea what the twat had said, but judging by her look, it was something that required a titter if nothing else. Ginny excused herself and quickly sought out Hermione.

"Gods, why did I invite her?"

Hermione smiled. "Because she's dating your brother. She would have found out some how."

"Yeah, half the bloody school has." Ginny muttered.

"And she would have told Ron." Hermione finished

Ginny winced. "Yeah. Not what I need."

Hermione looked at Ginny. For some one who was turning sixteen in less than half an hour, Ginny looked pretty miserable.

"Come on, Gin. Cheer up. Look, play a game."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks Mione, but what game? Can't play much with all girls."

"Yeah that does leave out the best. Spin the bottle."

"Although, Hannah Abbot and Meagan Jones wouln't seem to mind that."

Hermione swung around to look at the coupl in question. Indeed the girls looked a bit too close to each other to be just friends.

"How bout Truth or Dare?" Hermione suggested in a weak voice after Hannah skillfully removed a jelly bean from Meagan's belly button with her tongue.

"Has possibility." Ginny sighed and poured herself another cup of punch. "Wish we could have music. There aren't any guys to dance with, but it would be fun."

Hermione smiled. "I might be able to help." She held up a stack of CDs.

Ginny smiled. "Nice try Hermione, but you know as well as I do that Muggle technology doesn't work here."

Hermione's smile turned to a grin. "That's what you think."

She skillfully tossed a CD into the air. She drew her wand and froze it there. She spoke a spell and the CD began to spin faster. Suddenly the sweet sounds of _All That Jazz_ filled the room. The girls stopped talking. They stared at the CD then started to dance. Ginny grinned and hugged her best friend.

"Thanks Mione!"

After several songs, Hermione announced she was headed to kitchen.

"Do you want me to come?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head. "It's your party. You shouldn't have to cater it."

Ginny was about to protest when Cecelia Rouso nudged her shoulder. "Nice party, Ginny."

Cecelia was easily one of the top heart throbs of Ginny's year. She was a bit odd and Ginny often wondered why she had been put in Slytherin instead of Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, where Ginny thought she would better be suited. Cecelia was a Metamorphus like Tonks. She had less restraint on her power than Tonks did. As a result her appearance was subject to change at the slightest provacation.

For to night her hair was waist lenght and dark green. Her eyes were bright silver, advertising her Slytheriness. She hadn't learned how to change more physical features like her face structure, so she wore the ever present pixie like face.

For reasons Ginny couldn't hope to fathom, Cecelia liked her. The two girls got along insanely well, which made interhouse projects easy for the pair. Cecelia was a devil when crossed and not even Snape could bring himself to separate the pair.

Tagging behind, like a blond shadow, was Luna Lovegood. Ginny had to wonder about Luna. Luna liked Cecelia, but you always had to wonder if she liked her like _that_.

"Thanks Cecelia. Hope you're having fun."

Cecelia grinned and consulted her wrist watch. "Almost time, Gin girl."

Ginny was about to reply, when the door to the room opened. Ginny spun, wondering what Hermione was doing back so soon. Only it wasn't Hermione. It was Blaise Zabini.

Blaise could quite possibly have any girl in the school. He was rich. Not so much as Malfoy, but decently well off. He was handsome, again not so much as Draco, but his was a dark and mysterious beauty. He was much more civil than Draco, in any case.

However, Blaise seemed to have it out for Ginny. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that when he had asked her to the Yule ball, she had laughed at him. How was she to know he was serious? Honestly.

Ginny was not to be cowed. Not now. Not so near her birthday. She stalked up to him, even as the music stopped.

"What do you want Zabini?"

He calmly surveyed the scene. "Nice party. Why wasn't I invited?"

Ginny placed one hand on her hips. "This is a girl's only party."

"Really?" He glanced around. "So why is Millicent here?"

Millicent Bullstrode blushed scarlet. Ginny refused to let him take it out on the other girl.

"Just because some girls look more masculine than you, doesn't mean you have to take out your insecurities about your sexual orientation on them."

Despite his best attempt, a slight blush colored his aristocratic cheeks.

"Watch what you say, little Weasel."

"Why? Afraid Draco may decide he doesn't like boys after all? Wonder who will provide those sexual favors for you if he goes straight?"

Blaise leaned close to her and she had to resist stepping back. He smelled really good.

"Maybe some of your dear friends could. That little Mudblood would be just fine.."

Ginny's right cross silenced what else he might have said. He staggered back into the hall and Ginny followed him. He bent forward as he hit the wall and Ginny's left knee came up into his face, breaking his nose. He snapped up. Ginny spun around, bringing one foot out and planting it on his neck. Though she was barefoot, she applied just the right amount of pressure.

"Listen up, Zabini. Cause I'm only gonna say it once. You mess with any of my friends, you'll have me to answer to. And so you know I have a lot of friends. Most of your year and most of mine. So I'd be real careful if I were you."

She let him go and went to rejoin the party for the last three minutes of her fifteenth year.


	2. Saturday I Said I'm Sorry

Chapter Two

Saturday I said I'm sorry...

Ginny yawned as she sat down at the Gryffindor table. What a night! She grinned at Hermione as she sat down. Ron and Lavender were being googly eyes at ech other and Ginny had to resist the urge to throw up. She caught Hermione's eye across the tablend both had to repress giggles.

"Hey, notice something?" Hermione asked.

Ginny looked up from the bacon she had just finished. She followed her friend's gaze across to the Slytherin table. She noticed right away that Blaise Zabini was missing. She felt a flash pity but quickly quenched it. The little git was probably playing hooky. She said as much to Hermione. But... that wouldn't stop her from visiting the little git.

Hermione must have noticed. "Want me to go with you?"

Ginny declined the offer.

Ginny flung a few more strians of casual banter before heading out. She swiped an orange from a table and peeled it as she made her way to the Infirmary. She deposited the peels in a trash can before entering the room. Separating the peices, she began to eat. She walked past the normal beds to the one curtained off. She hiked up her loose jeans to reveal a shapely lower leg. She stuck it through the break in the curtain.

"Oh, Monsieur Zabini?" Ginny cooed in her best French accent. There was a pause and Ginny could hear him swallow.

"Um..."

Ginny couldn't take it any more. She threw open the curtains, grinning broadly at the bed ridden Italian boy. Blaise, already blushing a deep maroon blushed harder, making his cheeks an almost black.

"Hello Lover boy. Have a bad night?" She asked with mock sympathy.

"You brat!"

Ginny put a hand to her heart with feigned hurt. "You wound me! Is that your worse? You should take lessons from Malfoy."

Blaise had by now returned to his normal shade of mocha and seemed in control. "I'd rather not insult a potential love interest."

Ginny laughed at this. "You never give up do you?"

"Where there's a will, my dear Gryffindor. By and by, Happy Birthday."

He tossed a small object at her. SHe caught it effortlessly, years of self defense kicking in. She un wrapped it and grinned at the small grey ball. An Anger Management ball. The charmed spheres were said to glow red when the individual was ticked off.

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted or flattered."

He grinned. "Just call me a regular Cassanova."

"You were considerably less so last night." Ginny reminded him.

He shrugged. "I was trying to have fun at the best party of the year, if rumors were true."

"You weren't invited." Ginny replied, a spark of last night's anger flowing into her voice.

He shrugged again. "Your party needed a bit of livening up."

Ginny's eyes narrowed and a streak of scarlet appeared in the ball in her fist. "Excuse me?" She demanded in a fair imitation of the Warden from Holes.

Blaise, it should be noted, was slightly suicidal, if his next actions were any judge. "You should be careful. It would be easy to make assumptions about your sexual orrientation after some of the things at last night's party."

Ginny had taken five years of self defense. Coupled with pointers by six over protective older siblings, Ginny was not someone to be trifled with. She casually tossed the now solid scarlet ball into the air. She spun gracefully, lashing out a foot as she came around. The laces of her ratty sneakers connected with the ball head on and it flew through the air to strike the bed ridden boy between the eyes. Blaise's eyes rolled up and the ball bounced back into Ginny's hand.

"Cool." She said, pocketing the now grey ball.

(A/N: yeah! Finally got this up! This took me and Nikki Three nights to colaborate this chapter with hers.


	3. Sunday Came and Trashed Me out Again

(A/N: Sorry about the delay on this and The Meaning of War. My computer died on me. It's back up, but It took a while.)

Chapter Three

Sunday Came and trashed me out again...

Ginny leaned her head back against the window behind her.

It was a hot October sunday. By all rights, Ginny should have been out on the pitch, getting back into practice from a summer off. But she wasn't. Instead she sitting here in the library, waiting for the illusive Blaise Zabini to show so they could get this over with.

He had called her out earlier the day, at breakfast to be precise.

"Weasley."

"Dork. What do I owe this dubious pleasure?"

"We need to set a couple of things straight."

"You mean like that nasty rumor that you and I did it? I can't imagine who spread that one."

Blaise had the decency to blush. "That and who you're going to the Weasley/deLacour wedding with."

"Oh, you mean the one with my brother and his fiance? Well I was rather hoping my family would take me. Or do you suppose I might be to young?"

"Just meet me in the liabrary at three."

So here it was at quarter after and there was still no sign of the prat. Ginny ground her teeth together and tapped the seat with her fingers, sounding an impatient martial cadance.

She looked up as a figure approached, weaving in a very bizarre manner. Ginny felt her jaw drop as a very drunk Blaise Zabini made his way over.

"Ginny!" He exclaimed, earning a glare from Madame Pince and a wince from Ginny. Ginny left her bench and grabbed his elbow.

"What the hell are you doing!" She whispered feircely. She nodded apologetically at Madame Pince and dragged him out of the room.

"Are you drunk?"

He grinned lazily. "NooOOoooooOOoooo."

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest.

He giggled. "A little."

"That's it! First you call me out, then you get drunk? This is a waste of my time." She pointed in the direction of the Infirmary. "Back to bed young man!"

"But..." He whined.

"No buts. Now."

He suddenly leapt forward with such grace and accuracy that she would later doubt the authenticity of the drunkness, and kissed her.

It wasn't a simple drunken peck or a slippery sloshed kiss. It was full out, full frontal snogging. His tongue slid easily into her open mouth and performed acts that no drunk man could hope to acheive. For a moment Ginny stood there stunned. Then she did the first thing to come to her mind.

She kneed him in the groin.

He gave a little whimper and pulled back.

"The hell...?" he muttered in a voice a full octave above normal.

Ginny was flustered. She wasn't sure how to respond. On the one hand, the snog had felt nice. On the other, he had no right. Finally she settled for.

"Next time you kiss me, don't be sloshed so I can kick your ass with out feeling bad!"

Then she stormed off to find Hermione.


	4. I was Only havin' Fun

Chapter Four

I was Only Havin' Fun

"Ugh! This is so unfair!" Ginny snarled, storming into the Gryffindor Common room.

"What is, love?" Colin asked, setting down his book. Ron shot him a glare and Ginny breifly debated whether it was the gay blonde's use of 'love' or jealousy that Colin had never called him love.

Ginny collapsed in the chair beside him. "I have detention."

"What?" Ron spluttered. "Why?"

Ginny shrugged. "Because I kicked Blaise Zabini's ass."

"GInny!" Ron protested.

"What? He was drunk." She decided not to tell him about Blaise's kiss. You never knew when you needed help.

"Shouldn't you be heading out then, pet?" Colin asked, earning another glare from Ron.

Ginny glanced at her watch and swore. She deposited a kiss on her brother's cheek then another on Colin's head, earning herself a scowl. Ginny smirked as she tore out of the room. It was so obvious.

888

Ginny arrived at detention with a bare three seconds to spare. She burst through the door and tripped. She tumbled over the nearest desk and landed on her back at Snape's feet. She was pleased to note he wore something under his robes after all.

"Evenin' Professor!" She chirped cheerfully.

"Miss Weasley. Kindly refrain from looking up my pantleg."

"Mmkay!" She placed her hands, palms down on the cold stone by her heads. She pushed up into a backbend before straightening to standing. Only to find herself nose to chest with Blaise Zabini.

"Oh, no."

"Oh Yes, Miss Weasley. Mr Zabini was found attending classes this morning with a hangover. I'm sure even someone as enept at math as you can put two and two together and reach something closely resembling four. Your task is to clean all the desks and the floor without magic. Have fun."

So said, he all but skipped out of the room, locking it behind him. Ginny debated breaking it down and throttling her teacher, but decided that wouldn't look so good on a resume.

She sighed and deposited her robe on a table. She was wearing a light green scoop neck tee shirt and black jeans. She tied back her hair. She turned around to see Blaise holding a bucket of soapy water out to her.

"Do the desks first." She told him.

"Excuse me?" Ginny fought down a flush as she realized how perverted that sounded. Instead she turned to him once again with a haughty air.

"Wash the desks first. If you splash on the floor it won't matter because it will have to get cleaned later anyway. Kapishe?"

"Yeah. Never thought I'd hear a red head make sense. Then again, you are a Weasley." he said, starting on a desk

Ginny's sponge connected with his head, sending soapy water down the back of his neck. "Next time you insult me, I'll show you how my mother used to wash out our mouths."

He chuckled. "I'd love to see that."

"Ok."

Suddenly Ginny had slid across on the wet floor. She tripped him easily. Next thing he knew, she was straddling him trying to pour soapy water in his mouth as they both laughed.

He put his hands to her waist and suddenly they stopped. A flush ran across her freckled nose. She leaned down. He started up. For a moment, it seemed their lips were about to touch. Then Ginny rolled off him, talking about work. But the flush never left her cheeks the whole night.

(A/N: Ekkk! I thought I put this up?


	5. Wasn't Hurtin' Anyone

Chapter Five

Wasn't hurtin' any one...

Blaise rubbed his head as he slumped in the chair across from Draco.

"Do you mind?" Draco growled as Blaise propped his feet on the table.

"No."

"Arse hole."

"Love you too."

"I have homework you know."

"Too bad. I have girl trouble."

"You like Weasley. Just ask her out already."

Blaise stared at his best friend. "How'd you know?"

"Grape vine."

"What?"

"Muggle song. 'Heard it through the grape vine/ how much longer til we drink wine', or some such shit."

Blaise sighed and ran his hand through his short hair. "What would you do?"

"Me? You're asking me?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, I'd ignore her."

"Or annoy her til she clung to the last shred of sanity then ask her out."

"Am I that predictable?" Draco grinned.

"Not really, but that seems the strategy with Granger."

"You'll say a better Major General has never sat a gee."

"Are you capable of being serious?"

"Are you gonna leave me alone so I can finish this?"

"Why don't you just go hide in a tree."

"Excellent idea. Good luck with that Weasley thing."

"Hope you fall out of your tree."

Blaise followed his mate out on his way to the grand hall.

Ron Weasley suddenly appeared out of nowhere infront of the doors.

"Jesus, Weasley, have you ever considered a career as a magician."

Ron snarled at the taller boy. "Don't start with me today."

"Why? Gonna sic your baby sister on me?"

Ron turned bright red and lept Blaise. Blaise stepsided and caught him at the back of the knee, sending the boy to the floor. Ron jumped up and swung his right at Blaise. Blaise was about to step aside again when he heard a teacher clear her throat. It was a very distinctive sound and he let Ron hit him.

"Mr Weasley!" Barked McGonnagall.

Ron's look was almost comical.

(Nikki's Note: Once again, Ave is tied up and asked me to update for her.


	6. And We all Enjoyed the Weekend for a Cha

Chapter Six

And we all enjoyed the weekend for a change...

Blaise sent looks of loathing at Ron Weasley. Why did he have to get detention with the less attractive Weasley? He liked his sister just fine.

Ron, for his part, was trying to ignore the Slytherin. Rather unsuccesfully.

"Mr. Zabini." Snape drawled. "Back so soon? One might think you like it here.

"I assure you that's not the case."

"Pity." Snape's face said anything but.

"And Mr Weasley, seems just yesterday I had you sister in here. Ah, that's right, it was."

"Same task as last time, Mr Zabini."

Blaise nodded.

As soon as Snape was out of the room, Ron turned to Blaise.

"You had detention with my sister."

"I also mastered the English language, but I don't rub it in." Blaise pointed out, filling two buckets.

"What did you do?"

"We performed the sinful act of washing the tables and the floor. And she threw a sponge at my head."

Ron relaxed.

"Good. Cause if you ever try anything with her, I will break your neck."

"Glad to hear it."

They washed the tables quickly. Ron wasn't as fast as Ginny, but he was decent. If Blaise had to chose someone to get caught fighting with and suffer detention, Ron would be in the top ten.

Ginny would be first.

"So that's all you did?" Ron reaffirmed as they put away their stuff.

"Well, unless you count when she straddled me..."

"WHAT?"

(Nikki's Note: Avery would like to apologize that this chapter is so short.


	7. I Was Stranded in the Combat Zone

Chapter Seven

I was stranded in the combat zone...

Ginny was reading her book quietly. She liked it. It was a good book. It was called God's Concubine by Sara Douglass. She had read the prequel a week before and enjoyed it imensely and rushed out with Hermione the other day to buy the second book in this series. She was almost finished, cheering silently as William resisted Swanne's efforts to seduce him. If Swanne took him to bed, William would die. She fervently hoped he held out til he met Caela. They were so meant to be. Even if he was the worst for her.

Ginny wanted silence and peace to finish the six hundred page book. Unfortunately her preferences for silence were not to be honored today.

Ron tore into the room. He had just gotten off detention. He was in a foul mood, made worse by Ginny's insistant reading of some Muggle book. He wasn't a Muggle hater, but Ginny spent too much time in books. Rather like Hermione. Only Ginny's books were purely fictitional. No good lessons to be learned there.

"Ginny?"

She didn't look up. "What, Ron?"

_"William!" Swanne said, more powerfully this time..._

"We need to talk!"

"In a minute, brother dearest."

_"Thank God," she said, "that your pretty wife isn't about to interrupt us _this_ time!"_

"Ginny!"

"Fine, I'm listening." Ginny replied, not taking her eyes from her book.

_Matilda walked into the room..._

Ginny silently cheered for William's wife as the woman told off Swanne. She glanced at her brother over the edge of the book as she finished the chapter and started on the next.

"Did you really want something? Or do you plan to stare all day?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had detention with Blaise Zabini?"

"I did. You just weren't paying proper attention. I thought there was something wrong when you only objected three times."

Ron flushed.

_I thought furiously. This was..._

"You forgot to mention that you straddled him."

Ginny glanced up again. Damn. Zabini was trying this way? He must be desparate.

_Was Caela the reason William was so nervous?_

"It's not really important."

_William had not let go of Caela's hands. _

"NOT IMPORTANT?" Ron roared.

_... loved him more than ever..._

"No." Ginny affirmed, trying to block him out somewhat.

_I had mooned over William like some virgin girl..._

"Ginny, certain parts of your anatomy were indirect contact with his!"

_... as the idea that William loved me..._

"The same could be said about shaking his hand. Or should I avoid that unholy act as well?"

_"Silvius is Asterion!"_

Ginny's breath caught in her throat, though she had long suspected.

"Ginny, you know what I mean!"

_"Not Gods' Concubine at all." Asterion said. "But mine."_

"Ron, relax. I was on his chest. And about three layers of clothing separated anything."

_Caela could not move but she stared at William._

"Ginny, you're missing the point here."

_Please, she begged him with her eyes._

"Not really."

_Then, before the Minotaur could move, William lowered his head, kissed Caela as feircely as he could and, as she grabbed at him, sa-_

Ron ripped the book from Ginny's hands and threw it across the room. An unearthly hush fell on the gathered crowd. No body messed with Ginny's books. Ron seemed to sense the danger, for he swung back to Ginny. Ginny's hazel eyes were dark with an emotion Ron would rather not touch at. She rose from her chair and took him by the shirt. "Listen, dear brother. I have let you play a role in my life for the simple reason that our mother would be devastated if I happened to kill you. But you need to stop meddling in my life. Think of this as a tip for a longer and healthier life. Back off."

Ginny shoved him away. She stalked over and retreived her book. Then left for some quiet.

(A/N: Ugh! soo long since I last updated. I need to work on it. I'll try to have another fic updated before the end of the week.

Also, God's Concubine is a real book and the lines here are from it. It is a fantastic book that every one should read.


	8. I Walked Through Bedford Sty Alone

Chapter Eight

I Walked through Bedford Sty alone

Blaise was contemplating the world at large when he saw her walking through the halls. She held a thick paper back novel in one hand and her satchel, thrown over one shoulder, with the other.

He stopped to watch her. She moved with an aquiline grace, her moves flowing effortlessly into one another. She probably didn't realize it but she was beautiful. She was perfect.

Her freckles dotted her face and neck. If he could see them, he was sure she had the same cinnamon sprinkles on her shoulders and knees.

He leaned against a wall as she marched into the lawn and sat down. She opened her book only to slam it closed again. She glanced around, not noticing him. He was glad he had chosen this spot. It was well hidden.

She pulled up a handful of grass and spread it across her jean covered legs. Her look turned thoughtful and she set her book aside to thread the strands of grass together in a chain.

A gentle breeze stirred her crimson hair. She shook it back with a toss of her head and concentrated once agan on the grass in her lap. Her dark brows furrowed in concentration then she smiled.

It was like the sun had come out. Blaise stared at her as she smiled, her face a ray of golden light.

"Damn it." He muttered and stormed off.

He liked her. He was willing to admit that. She was pretty and smart and on occasion, nice. Sure she had a temper, but she seemed well controlled. Her brother was prone to outbursts but not her. She would give you more than fair warning that she was pissed at you.

She was devious. She could ruin you pretty easily. And still make you like her. Ginny was jsut naturally likable like that.

Blaise returned to his room and threw some dust in the fire. He called his mother's name. Evangaline Zabini's face appeared in the fire.

"Hello Blaise."

"Hi Mum."

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm curious."

"About?" She asked, tossing her dark hair from her eyes.

"I think I like this girl."

"I see no problem so far."

"I don't know if she likes me." Blaise continued.

"There in lies the problem." Evangaline mumured, resting her chin on her hand. "Woo her my son."

"But I don't know how much I like her!"

"Blaise, my son, You've been dating for what? THree years? And this is the first girl you've come to me about? I think we can assume you like her a lot."

Blaise smiled. "I guess so. Thanks Mum."

"No Problem. don't forget to change out of those socks. They're filthy."

Blaise let her go and changed his socks. He knew he liked Ginny. But did he love her? Had he fallen?

(A/N: Ok Bedford Sty is a metaphor in this fic. Bedford Sty was (I don't know if it still is) the most dangerous area in New York back in the seventies and Eighties. To Walk through there alone is a dangerous and often times suicidal thing. Bedford Sty is like falling in love for Blaise, a dangerous and probably suicidal thing. But he just can't resist.


	9. Even Rode my Motorcycle in the Rain

Chapter Nine

Even Rode my Motorcycle in the Rain

Blaise knew what he had to do. He had to woo her.

He was going to need a lot of help. A lot.

He tried to do it conventionally. He sent her flowers but she didn't seem to notice. Who she thought they were from was beyond him. It was irritating. Blaise was a lot like Draco. Niether boy had ever had to try for a girl. Usually they just jumped into thier arms.

But now he had to. He noticed with some small satisfaction that Draco was having his own issues with Pansy and her fake pregnancy. And his feelings for Granger. But that wasn't Blaise's problem. His problem was a redder kind.

He took to stalking her. He followed her in the library, seeing what she read. Her interests were wide, but mostly focused on Arithmancy. He had cajoled her grades out of Colin Creevey, an excitable young man. She was doing spectacular in the aforementioned class.

He was a fair hand at it but it wasn't his favorite subject. Still he looked in on it, keeping an eye on it.

He knew her favorite foods after a trip to the kitchens (and the loss of a pair of socks to the irresistable Dobby). He knew her aptitude in Potions after a detention with Snape.

He knew he was going to have to be better than this though if he really wanted her.

He had to make her notice him.

That was where the motorcycle came in.

Sirius Black had owned the Motorcycle for most of his life. When he went into hiding, he left it with Blaise's mother. As far as Blaise knew, Sirius was the only man his mother never cheated on. He hoped the man would get his name cleared so he could just marry his mom already. Obviously they were meant to be.

Blaise knew Sirius had wooed many women with the Motorcycle and Blaise hoped it would hold true for him.

He chose a Friday to put his plan into action. He waited for her outside the grounds. He knew she liked to walk along this route. So he waited. At quarter to seven just as the stars were beginning to shine through the Evening sky, She came along. Her abundant red hair and the small satchel she always wore left little doubt as to who it was.

He silently gunned the motorcycle and darted around towards her. She stopped, momentarily stunned by the headlights. He swooped in, grabbing her about her delicate waiste and swung her up behind him.

"Hold on." He yelled as he flipped the right switch. Ginny's arms went about his waist as he took off into the night.

(A/N: Nikki called me at eight this morning and told me I had to update. I was half asleep and used some colorful words.

To PALLA- Don't worry, Ginny'll cool off enough for him to handle.

To siriuslyamerican- Yeah, I wasn't sure. But My dad said it was pretty dangerous when the song was written so I took his word. Any way, Thanks for the great reviews!


	10. And You Told Me Not To Drive

Chapter Ten

And you told me not to drive...

The landing was harsh and bumpy. But the view was well worth it.

Ginny sat there for a few moments, staring out across the lake, silver with the light of a half moon. Her arms still circled Blaise's waist.

Then she seemed to remember what had happened. She stepped swiftly off the motorcycle and brought her sneaker clad foot to his neck, pressing lightly.

"What did you think you were doing?" She demanded.

"Well, trying to be romantic."

"By abducting me?"

"Well, it played out differently in my mind." At the same time he asked himself, really? The truth of the matter was he had no plan. He hadn't counted on being alone with her.

Ginny lowered her leg and ran her hands through her dark crimson hair. "You can be a prat, you know that?"

He gave her a winning smile. "I can't help it. I'm just lucky like that."

She turned from him and looked back at the view. "You know how to spoil a girl."

He got off the motorcycle and walked near to her. He didn't want to be too close. But still he wanted to touch her, to hold her in his arms.

But he was wary of her. He wanted to be her man, but she was too perfect. She didn't need him.

She turned to him. Before he could react she pulled him into a kiss. She released him and stood there for a moment in silence.

"Um... not that that wasn't great... but..."

She smiled. "I like how you taste. Like butterscotch."

He stepped closer. "You little witch. You've been waiting all this time..."

She grinned. "A bit slow on the uptake are we?"

"Why?"

Her grin faded. "I had to know. I have a terribly streak of insecurity. I can't just take a guy's word that he won't hurt me. I have to know he's willing to do his most for me. Go the distance."

He stepped closer, taking her arms in his hands. "How do I measure up?"

She stared up into his eyes. "Very well..." She whispered.

He smiled and kissed her again.

"You taste like strawberries." He whispered.

Her eyes were closed. Her voice came as a whisper. "And do you like strawberries?"

He kissed her fiercely and her arms wrapped around his neck. "I'll take that as a yes."

They broke again, mounting the bike.

"We're going to have to tell my brother sooner or later." She said, wrapping her arms comfortably around his waist and settling her head against his back.

"Yeah. But for now, I think I'd like to take you for dinner."

She smiled. _My Brutus_. She thought. _Looks like you're perfect for me after all_.

_But I made it home alive_

_So you said that only proves that I'm insane_

_You may be right_

_I may be crazy_

_But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for_

_Remember how I found you there,_

_Alone in your electric chair_

_I told you dirty jokes until you smiled_

_You were lonely for a man_

_I said take me as I am_

_cause we all enjoyed the madness for a while._

_And I think of all the years you_

_tried to find someone to satisfy you_

_I might be as crazy as you say_

_If I'm crazy then it's true_

_That it's all because of you_

_And you wouldn't want me any other way_

(You May be Right, Billy Joel)

The End

(A/N: Now go read Nikki Flinn's version!


End file.
